


Force Dominante

by Seikaryuu



Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BAMF Katsuki Yuuri, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Day 4: Strength, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri Week 2020, rated m to be safe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu
Summary: Day 4: StrengthYuuri entend quelqu'un insulter Viktor et décide d'intervenir, à sa façon et avec sa force.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuuri Week 2020 in French [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905385
Kudos: 5





	Force Dominante

**Author's Note:**

> FLKIZRhnglrzkg BONSOIR JE SUIS ENCORE EN RETARD SORRY !!!!!
> 
> J'écris sur le thème de la force aujourd'hui!
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> WARNINGS : Contient des sous-entendus de Yuuri Dominant et Viktor Soumis (BDSM parlant). Rien de R18 mais quand même !

* * *

Depuis son arrivée en Russie, tout le monde traitait Yuuri comme quelqu’un de délicat. Le Japonais était si pur et innocent que personne ne voulait risquer de souiller l’esprit du Patineur. Viktor avait failli éclater de rire en entendant ses collègues.

Les Russes ne voulaient pas non plus que Yuuri ne soit confronté à leurs ennemis, les joueurs de Hockey. Ces derniers avaient une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir provoquer les affrontements entre les Patineurs Artistiques et eux, croyant à une suprématie du Hockey comme sport sur Glace. Evidemment, les Patineurs avaient un mental d’acier, jusqu’à ce jour.

Ce jour la, Yuuri n’était pas présent à la patinoire. Le Japonais avait pris un jour de congé et restait seul à la maison avec Makkachin. Le problème étant que Viktor avait malencontreusement oublié son Bento car ce dernier était trop occupé à couvrir son fiancé de baisers avant de partir en courant jusqu’à la patinoire. Du coup, en allant promener Makka, Yuuri avait décidé de passer par la patinoire et de donner le repas à son bien aimé. Pour changer, Yuuri avait mis du gel dans ses cheveux et portait ses lentilles. Il n’y avait pas de mal a changer son apparence de temps en temps.

Viktor était évidemment très heureux de voir son amant lui apporter son délicieux repas, et avait évidemment embrassé Yuuri devant tout le monde.

Aussi rouge que possible, Yuuri alla se passer de l’eau sur le visage pour tenter de se débarrasser du rougissement. Une fois de retour à la patinoire, il sentit une tension incroyable entre Viktor et l’équipe de Hockey. Il semblait que Yakov avait perdu le contrôle de la situation.

"Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demanda Yuuri.

\- C’est Ivan et les autres idiots. D’habitude on les ignore quand ils essayent de nous provoquer, mais la, ils ont fait l’erreur de t’insulter et Viktor n’a pas apprécié." Répondit Mila.

Yuuri n’aimait pas ça. Il n’aimait pas voir une telle expression de rage sur le visage de son fiancé.

"Vous qui êtes si surs de vous les Patineurs, pourquoi on n’irait pas faire un bras de fer pour prouver que vous avez des muscles hein ? demanda Ivan en souriant narquoisement.

\- Nous n’allons pas entrer dans ton jeu Ivan. Excuse-toi et laissez nous nous entraîner. "

Yuuri s’avança pour intervenir et essayer de calmer les choses-

"De toutes façons tu n’es qu’une petite chochotte Nikiforov.

\- Pardon ?"

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Yuuri. Ce dernier fronçait les sourcils et avait les bras croisés.

Ivan sourit.

"Ohhhh mais c’est la petite pute Japonaise de Nikiforov ! Fais nous plaisir et débarrasse nous le plancher, c’est notre territoire ici.

\- Iva-

\- Vitya." Coupa Yuuri.

Viktor se tendit et regarda son fiancé. Ce dernier avait une expression qu’il connaissait bien.

Son expression de dominance.

La Légende Vivante déglutit et hocha la tête en rougissant. Yuuri lui adressa un sourire avant de porter son attention sur le joueur de Hockey. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui sourit narquoisement.

"Tu parlais de bras de fer non ? On règle ça dans le réfectoire si tu veux.

\- Toi ? la crevette ? ne-

\- A moins que tu n’aies la trouille ?" coupa Yuuri dans un ton moqueur.

Dire qu’Ivan était aussi rouge qu’une tomate serait un euphémisme. Il se rapprocha de Yuuri, toujours imperturbable et grogna.

"Si je gagne, vous nous donnez plus de temps sur la patinoire. Trois heures en plus chaque jour."

Exclamation de surprise de tout le monde. Yuuri se lécha les lèvres.

"Entendu. Si tu perds, tu t’excuseras envers Viktor et moi, et chaque Patineur Artistique s’entraînant ici a genoux. Comme je suis respectueux on ne va pas toucher à vos heures d’entraînements. C’est d’accord ?

\- Ok. Maintenant au réfectoire."

Ivan se dirigea vers le réfectoire, Yuuri le suivant, toujours un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Les autres patineurs regardèrent Viktor avec surprise et peur. Ce dernier rougissait, et tremblait légèrement.

"Tout va bien Vitya ?" demanda Georgi.

L’argenté hocha la tête.

"Tu veux qu’on aille arrêter Yusha ? Je ne veux pas qu’il se blesse…"

Viktor secoua la tête se mit à courir pour rejoindre Yuuri. Ce dernier se retourna légèrement et caressa la joue de son amant.

"Bon garçon."

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers le réfectoire.

* * *

Ivan était confiant en s’asseyant devant le Japonais. Viktor resta debout derrière son fiancé. Le capitaine de l’équipe de Hockey posa son coude sur la table et tendit la main vers Yuuri qui la prit soigneusement.

"Prêt Katsuki ?

\- Prêt."

Un des collègues de Yuuri se plaça à l’extrémité de la table. Il frappa du poing.

Ivan n’eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu’il se passait que son bras était déjà à plat sur la table. Yuuri ricana.

"Perdu. "

Le Patineur Japonais se leva.

"Tu te souviens de notre part du marché pas vrai ? A genoux et excuse-toi."

Ivan sortit de sa stupeur et se leva d’un coup, en colère.

"Tu as triché !

\- Tu as une preuve ? demanda Yuuri.

\- Non mais-

\- Alors à genoux."

Fou de rage et humilié, le joueur de Hockey fonça rapidement sur Yuuri dans l’intention de le frapper au visage. Personne n’aurait le temps d’empêcher le coup d’arriver.

Mais encore une fois, Yuuri ne cesse de surprendre.

Il évita le coup avec grâce et leva la jambe pour donner un coup… directement à l’entrejambe.

Ivan tomba à genoux dans un cri peiné en se couvrant l’entrejambe. Il tenta de se redresser mais Yuuri avait posé son pied sur son épaule et le força à rester le visage contre le sol.

"Excuse-toi.

\- Je… je suis désolé.

\- Qui ?

\- Je suis désolé Katsuki…

\- Tu n’as pas fini.

\- Je suis désolé Nikiforov…

\- Mais encore.

\- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ DE VOUS AVOIR MANQUÉS DE RESPECT ! PARDONNEZ-MOI !"

Le sourire de Yuuri s’agrandit. Il mit l’extrémité de sa chaussure en dessous du menton du joueur de Hockey et lui releva la tête. Ivan vit le sourire glaçant du Japonais.

"Maintenant tu vas respecter ta part du marché. Reste dans cette position et ne te relèves pas tant que tu ne te sois pas excusé auprès de tout le monde. C’est clair ?

\- Oui…

\- Bon garçon."

Yuuri se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, Viktor le suivant de près.

"Coach Feltsman, je reprends Vitya avec moi. Je vous promets de revenir avec lui après-demain !" Déclara le Patineur Japonais avec un sourire innocent.

Yakov n’eut d’autres choix que d’accepter, toujours sous le choc de ce qu’il venait de se passer.

* * *

Yuuri caressa doucement le visage de Viktor.

"Tu as été un très bon garçon aujourd’hui, Tu as compris qu’il ne fallait pas parler. Je suis fier de toi Vitya… Tu auras droit à une récompense ce soir. Dis moi ce que tu veux Viten’ka~"

Viktor déglutit et agrippa la couverture plus fort.

"Je te veux toi Yuuri, juste toi !"

Yuuri se lécha les lèvres.

"Bon garçon…"

* * *

Quand Yuuri et Viktor revinrent à la Patinoire, tout le monde arrêta de traiter Yuuri comme si c’était l’être le plus fragile et innocent du monde.

Ivan tremblait et rougissait à chaque fois que lui et Yuuri se croisaient et avait arrêté d’insulter les Patineurs Artistiques, comme le reste de son équipe.

Yuuri était vraiment tout le contraire de ce que l’on pouvait croire. Phichit l’avait confirmé, Viktor le confirme encore plus.


End file.
